Chapter 7 - Ultimate Showdown!
Chapter 7 - Ultimate Showdown The Oni grunted furiously before it swung the axe back. The Emperor rolled away, ready for combat. The Oni smashed both of his huge lumbering hands together creating a shockwave. The Emperor fought against the surging amount of energy that battered into his body. None of the eight young mages knew what magic the Emperor used, nor did they know how strong an Oni was. When the shockwave blast had withered to an end several trees had been knocked over and the ground had been broken. The Emperor rapidly twirled and spun his staff saying words that sounded like magic spells. Suddenly he brought it down and smashed it into the ground. It glowed red as it released a furious red liquid that Hikari identified to be blood. “So the legends true… the red emperor does use blood magic…” Hikari gasped as the blood wrapped around one of the Oni’s legs and started crushing it. With a grunt of anguish the Oni ripped off the congealing blood and splattered it. “Burn Magic: Crimson Candle!” The Oni snarled furiously at the Emperor. The light in the area dimmed as wax started forming on the ground. The burnt grass shriveled up into black and brown decaying forms. The Emperors moves slower and started to feel the heat burn away at his body. Sweat poured off his forehead and smashed into a million pieces as it hit the fiery hot ground below. “Blood Magic: Crimson Death!” The Red Emperor yelled as he smashed the palm of his hand into the ground. Suddenly a large wave of blood came crashing from the forest. It sucked the Oni into its furious currents to batter it before the beast got plunged into a whirlpool. Its oxygen escaped it as it slowly drowned. The emperor decided to try and finish it off. He controlled the large pool of thick red blood to carry the dazed Oni into a whirling pit of dangerous red spikes. Just as the Oni was nearing these large liquid spikes it regained full consciousness. Just its rage alone was enough to melt the water that encased it. Large towers of steam rose from the battlefield that had once been a training ground. “I will crush you mortal!” The Oni shouted furiously as it charged towards the Emperor with its club. Once more the Emperor pulled the short golden staff from his robe. The staff had the head of a dragon on the handle while the rest of it was an ivory color. The Emperor expertly handled the short staff with skill and speed easily avoiding or blocking the Oni’s wild attacks. Due to mythical enchantments the staff was unbreakable. It was created by the first Red Emperor as a weapon for people of his family over two hundred years ago. The staff was forged from the very life essence of existence and was said to be among the greatest weapons in the entire world. Soon the Oni discovered he wouldn’t be able to defeat the Emperor using his axe. After this realization the Oni leapt back and started muttering the words for his magical spell. It was another burn spell… A ring of flame surrounded his one hand. It burned brightly and angrily as it rotated wildly around his palm. Using this ball of raging energy he blasted a beam of light energy towards the emperor. The beam was ovular in shape and was burning to extreme heat. As it neared him the Emperor moved like a demon. His legs tenses as he pushed upwards launching his entire body flying into the air. He landed some distance away, safely out of the way of the dangerous beam of burning energy that was meant to tear his body into shreds and destroy him. The beam however hadn’t stopped and continued on its war path, a second later it crashed into the bamboo wall where the young mages still hid. “Time to finish this Oni Demon!” The Emperor yelled as he created a ball of red energy in his left hand “Blood Magic: Swirling Death!” For a second the Oni and the Emperor stared angrily at each other. They focused on their opponents movements. Suddenly and without warning they charged at each other. The Oni had its beam of burning energy writhing in one of its massively huge hands. The Emperor had his Swirling Death in his hand. The power of both spells was enough to badly break or even destroy an entire village. As they leapt towards each other in a large jump that would decide their fate, Domino could see the energy bulging out of their bodies. It was like there was electricity flowing through them they were so powerful. In an instant they clashed. The balls of energy that raged furiously in their hands smacked together. It caused a cataclysmic explosion that ripped through the area. Buildings and walls crumpled, tress fell and grass was savagely uprooted…